


You're Out of Luck

by topcaroldenningg (riottkick)



Series: 1 million words [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Malia, Dom Allison Argent, Dom Malia Tate, F/F, Polyamory, Roleplay, Slut Shaming, Strap-Ons, Sub OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/topcaroldenningg
Summary: Malia, Allison, and Olivia like to roleplay.Prompt: You're Out of Luck





	You're Out of Luck

Olivia had spent the whole night running away from both Malia and Allison to bother going home. They knew where she lived, and so it would have to be somewhere she could be without being found easily. Deep in the woods was the best place to hide, or so she thought.

“Malia, can you smell her?” Allison asked, and Olivia cursed herself for forgetting that Malia was able to smell really good.

“I can, she's close by. Can I see your phone?” 

Allison handed Malia her phone easily, and the two walked past the bush Olivia was hiding in. Crouching down in the bush, she tried making little to no noise. As soon as she thought the close was clear, she stood up, but to her horror, Malia and Allison were standing in front of her.

 _”Shit,”_ Olivia said, before backing up against a tree.

“You're out of luck.” Allison said before removing the gun from her belt.

“Remember your safeword?” Malia asked with a serious tone.

“Y-yes. ‘pineapples’ to slow down, ‘cookies’ to stop completely.” Olivia said, and Allison smiled at her. 

“You've been running away from us all night, since Scott's party. You know you owe us,” Allison stated, moving the gun from her chest to the front of her jeans.

“Please,” Olivia breathed as Allison rubbed her pussy with the gun through her jeans.

“I think she wants us to fuck her. What do you think, Malia?” 

“I can smell it from here; how fucking wet she is for us,” 

Unbuttoning her jeans for her, Allison did as quick as she could with the free hand she had. “You're such a fucking slut, ‘Livia. Say it.” Malia demanded as Allison got her pants, along with her panties down to Olivia’s ankles.

“I-I’m a slut,” Olivia moaned as Malia ripped her shirt completely down the middle.

Allison gave the gun to Malia so she could get on her knees. Giving it back, Malia couldn't help but pull the strapon she had been packing out of her pants. “I'm gonna fuck you with my strapon, and if I were you, I wouldn't move.” she warned as she got back up off of her knees.

Turning Olivia so she was facing the tree, Allison reached around to roughly play with her clit. Smiling against the girl's shoulder when she felt the wetness from her pussy. “That's so hot,” Malia commented on the sight before her.

“Please,” she moaned, shutting her eyes.

“Tell us what you want, slut.” Allison whispered, continuing to rub Olivia’s clit fast. 

“Pl-please fuck me, plea--” she begged, but was cut off. Allison slapped her hand over Olivia’s mouth as she pushed the strapon in. She placed the gun against her temple as she picked up her pace. 

Malia watched as Allison fucked the smaller girl, knowing that she was enjoying it. Her arousal was becoming (almost) unbearable. “She likes it, Allison. I can smell her from where I'm standing.” she commented as Olivia couldn't fight back her moans anymore.

Moving next to them, Malia brought her own fingers to her mouth. Sucking as she watched Olivia’s eyes roll to the back of her head. “Beg me to rub your clit. Beg, _‘Daddy’_ to rub your slutty clit as Allison fucks your pussy,”

Olivia tried to speak, but the words weren't coming out. She was close to coming, and Allison handed Malia the gun. Making sure it was on safety (You can never be too sure) Malia gently put it on her backpack. “Use your words, whore. Or Allison will stop fucking you.”

“Please rub-please rub my clit, _Daddy_!” she begged, and her wish was granted quickly. Malia’s wet fingers rubbed fast against Olivia's clit as Allison continued to fuck her against the tree. 

“I'm coming!” she screamed as her orgasm washed over her. Allison stayed still as Malia continued to rub her swollen clit. 

“You did amazing, baby girl,” Malia whispered, pressing a soft kiss on Olivia’s wet cheek. 

“But, baby, you didn't get to fuck me…” she trailed off as Allison looked at Malia.

“Liv’s got a point, you didn't fuck her. I know you're wearing that new strapon, Malia,” Allison whispered, her breathing started to steady again.

“Do you want Daddy's cock?” Malia asked, voiced low, but loud enough both Allison and Olivia could hear.

“So bad. So, so bad!” Olivia begged, and Malia laid down on the woods floor. She didn't care about the dirt or the sticks.

“Ride my cock, slut,” Malia demanded, and Olivia lowered herself onto the strapon.

“Your cock is so thick, Daddy!” she moaned as she went down until the whole cock was inside of her tight, wet cunt.

“She looks so good riding your cock, _Malia_ ,” Allison said, watching as Olivia rode her girlfriend's strapon.

“I'm-I’m gonna come, Daddy!” Olivia screamed, and Allison moved closer to them.

“Beg Allison to allow you to come, ‘Livia,” Malia moaned, feeling her own orgasm building.

“Please, Allison! Please let me come,” Olivia screamed, and Allison smiled.

“Come for us, slut. Come, _now_!” Allison screamed, wrapping her hand around Olivia’s neck. 

“Daddy! Allison, fuck,” she screamed as Malia fucked her back 

Malia came first, and as she began thrusting upwards at a faster pace than at first, Olivia came quick.

“You did so good baby,” Malia whispered in Olivia’s ear, and Allison stuck both her hands out. 

Pulling both of her girlfriends up seemed like it was easy, but it wasn't. Falling on top of them with a loud laugh. “I'm such an idiot.” she laughed, and Olivia snuck in a quick kiss.

“Next time, can we _please_ roleplay inside?” Olivia rolled her eyes as she laughed. 

“Yes, baby.” Allison smiled as all three got up off the ground. 

“That's up to me, _Daddy_. But, yeah. I agree with you, ‘Livia.” Malia said with a smile.

“We can't go back through the front, Allison…” Olivia whispered, causing both Malia and Allison to stop. 

“Baby, it's pitch black out. No one's gonna see us like this,” 

“Promise?”

 _”Promise.”_ Allison reassured Olivia before the three began to sprint to the car.


End file.
